Another of Michelle's plans goes wrong
by LegoCrafter2014
Summary: Michelle makes a plan involving Crabtree helping her to kidnap General von Klinkerhoffen, but as usual, something goes wrong, and they end up stuck. WARNING! Contains sex scenes! WARNING!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of "Allo! Allo!" or its characters.

A/N: Das Lieblingsfach made a drawing called "Nit according to ploon" on Deviantart. This story is made from inspiration from that picture, with some added extra stuff. This story contains sex, _(But don't worry, the drawing doesn't!)_, so if you don't want to read that, flee now!

_(Michelle is in the café, explaining a new plan to Crabtree.)_

Michelle: General von Klinkerhoffen will be standing at the banks of this lake…

_(She points to a place on a map)_

Michelle: …at 6:00, smoking. I will jump on him with a net, and then you will tie the net up, trapping Klinkerhoffen inside. We will carry him to the car park, where a French Resistance van will be waiting. If it all goes according to plan, then the Resistance girls will take him to a secret location, where he will be interrogated. When he has given us all the information he knows, we will inject him with a sleeping drug.

Crabtree: What then?

Michelle: We will demand that the Germans give us a million francs as ransom. If they do, then we will we will inject him with a drug that makes him forget everything that happened, and then lay him at the bank of the lake.

Crabtree: And if they don't?

Michelle: We will not injure him or kill him, but he will be of no further use to us. We will still inject him with a drug that makes him forget everything that happened, and then lay him at the banks of the lake. When he wakes up, he will think that nothing odd has happened. Either way, it's a perfect plan. The Resistance will either end up with information, or with information and one million francs.

_(At the banks of the lake.)_

Crabtree: I don't see him anywhere!

Michelle: What?!  
Crabtree: Let me see the map.

_(He looks at the map.)_

Crabtree: Oh dear. You were looking at the wrong page, so we're now stranded in the middle of a swamp.

Michelle: What? _(Embarrassed)_ Sorry.

Crabtree: The nearest dry land is half a mile this way, then the café is fifty miles away from that.

_(He points)_

Crabtree: We will have to wade through the swamp. Come on.

Michelle: What are you doing?

Crabtree: Picking you up. I will carry you.

Michelle: Thank you. You're such a gentleman!

_(Crabtree wades carefully into the lake.)_

Crabtree: It's cold!

Michelle: It probably would be. Can you swim to that island over there, old chap? It seems to be a bit bigger than this one.

Crabtree: Of course. We might be able to contact Rene from there. Hold on.

_(Michelle clings to Crabtree. Ten minutes of wading later, they arrive at the larger island.)_

Crabtree: Finally!

_(Crabtree lays Michelle down on the ground, and then sits down.)_

Crabtree: Michelle, do you have your radio?

Michelle: Of course. I always carry it with me.

Crabtree: Excuse me while I go to dry my clothes out. Don't peek!

Michelle: Of course I won't peek! Anyway, I've got to contact Rene.

_(Crabtree walks behind a massive tree, strips naked, wrings his clothes, and then hangs them up.)_

Michelle: _(On the radio)_ Allo, 'Nighthawk'! Allo, 'Nighthawk'! This is 'Blue Tit'! Can you hear me?

_(Rene is in Madame Fanny's room, above Café Rene.)_

Rene: _(Quietly)_ It is Michelle! What does she want? _(Louder, into the radio)_ Allo, 'Blue Tit'! What is your situation?

Michelle: Crabtree and I have become lost in a swamp! Can you come to assist us?

Rene: Of course, but which swamp?

Michelle: Turn to page 126 in the map of Nouvion. There will be a swamp somewhere there. We are in the middle of that swamp.

Rene: I cannot come, as I have sprained my ankle when I fell over.

Michelle: All right. Can you send someone, then?

Rene: Who wants to go and get Michelle and Crabtree?

Maria: Me!

Yvette: And me!

Fairfax: Count me in!

Carstairs: And me!

Rene: I'm sending Yvette, Maria, Fairfax and Carstairs. Is that enough?

Michelle: Thank you. Goodbye.

_(Michelle turns the radio off.)_

Michelle: Crabtree, Yvette, Maria, Fairfax and Carstairs are coming to help.

Crabtree: _(From behind the tree)_ Excellent! What are we going to do here while we wait?

Michelle: I don't know. We'll have to wait for your clothes to dry off before we can do anything. Crabtree…

_(She walks to him and gasps.)_

Crabtree: _(Covering his crotch with his hand)_ Michelle! I told you to leave me alone until my clothes dried out!

Michelle: _(Averting her eyes)_ Sorry!

_(She runs off, leaving him embarrassed.)_

Crabtree: _(Thinking)_ She could've reacted in a completely different way. (Well, she _is French!_) It's a good thing that she didn't react shamelessly.

Michelle: _(Thinking)_ I never knew that Crabtree's…_thing…_was that big. It must be at least twelve inches!

_(She begins to salivate at the mere thought of Crabtree's twelve inch penis.)_

_(Later, at nightfall, Crabtree goes to sleep behind the tree, while Michelle lies down near the banks, still thinking about Crabtree's penis.)_

Michelle: _(Thinking)_ I think he's asleep by now.

_(She creeps over to Crabtree, who is snoring loudly, and stares at his sleeping body. He is slim, fit, and strong, but she isn't interested in that. She wants a taste of his penis, which is hard with morning wood. She creeps closer, has a thought, and then walks back to the shore. She slides out of her clothes, folds them neatly, lays them down, and then creeps back to Crabtree. Eventually she could resist no more, and lies down to suck his penis.)_

Michelle: _(Thinking)_ Mm! This tastes so good! I wonder how long it will take for him to ejaculate?

_(She sucks it faster and faster, getting more and more aroused, masturbating at the same time. Hours later, an hour before dawn, Crabtree ejaculates, still asleep. Michelle takes it in her mouth, but it soon fills it up, running down her throat and into her stomach. Still he ejaculates. The semen runs out of her stomach and fills her whole digestive system up, dripping out of her bottom. Still he ejaculates. Eventually, she pulls her head off his penis and takes a deep breath, and then jumps on him, allowing the semen to rush into her vagina and fill up her womb. She then gets off and allows the thick semen that is still gushing out of Crabtree's penis to flow over her body. Finally, having ejaculated several gallons of thick semen, Crabtree stops. He has slept through all of this. Michelle takes her beret and runs to the water. She fills it up, and then sprints back to Crabtree. She cleans his penis thoroughly.)_

Michelle: _(Thinking)_ I wonder what will happen when he wakes up?

_(An hour later, at dawn, Crabtree wakes up.)_

Crabtree: _(Clutching his penis)_ Ow! It hurts! _(Thinking)_ Could it have been that Michelle had…?_ (Dismissing the thought)_ No, a cow must have trodden on it or Michelle might have tripped over me in the dark. _(Shouting)_ Michelle! Are you awake?

Michelle: _(Walking to him)_ Yes, what is it?

_(Crabtree sees that Michelle is naked and is covered in a thick white fluid)_

Crabtree: Michelle, what is that thing you're covered in?

Michelle: It's semen.

Crabtree: _(To himself)_ Only the French…

Michelle: Your semen.

Crabtree: _(Confused)_ But how…

_(Realising, he becomes shocked, disgusted and angry)_

Crabtree: How could you?!

Michelle: I was aroused.

Crabtree: That's no excuse! I'm aroused whenever you're nearby, but I don't go to your house to have sex with you while you're sleeping!

Michelle: _(Sighs)_ I'm sorry. I got too aroused, and it got the better of me.

Crabtree: What if you get pregnant?

Michelle: _(Rummaging in her clothes pocket)_ Hang on. I carry some "morning after" pills with me, in case I'm raped.

Crabtree: Or decide to have sex with a sleeping person!

Michelle: _(Apologetically)_ Sorry.

Crabtree: _(Forgiving her)_ It's all right.

_(She swallows the pills, and then goes to wash herself. When she finishes, she dries herself and puts her clothes on. Crabtree, seeing that __**his**__ clothes have dried, goes to put them on.)_

Crabtree: What now?

Michelle: Well, we wait for the others.

_(She looks at him, but he immediately shouts :)_ We're not having sex during that time!

_(A few days later…)_

Michelle: Here they are!

_(Yvette, Maria, Fairfax and Carstairs run in, carrying two rolled up, large tents.)_

Maria: Michelle! Crabtree! I've missed you so much!

Yvette: _(Struggling with the girls' tent)_ Me too!

Michelle: I've missed you two, too!

_(Fairfax and Carstairs stumble on to the shore, carrying the boys' tent, and greet them with the words :)_ Hello!

Michelle: All right, chaps? How's everything been while we were away?

Fairfax: Well, it's actually been relatively quiet for us, but the deputy head of the Resistance has come up with a plan.

Michelle: What does it say?

Maria: We have to infiltrate a German storeroom to steal lots of parts on our way back.

Michelle: Right. We have no time to waste. Let's go.

_(They wade to the other side of the water and dry themselves.)_

Michelle: We'll have to walk back, then.

_(They walk for a whole day, covering ten miles. They arrive at a field, put the tents up and go in to their respective tents.)_

Michelle: Yvette, Maria and I will be sleeping in this tent, while you three will sleep in this one.

_(They enter their tents)_

Fairfax: What do you think they're doing in their tent?

Carstairs: Sleeping, what else?

Crabtree: Judging by the size of her libido, Michelle might do _something else_ while the other two are asleep.

Fairfax: Anyway, good night.

_(The three of them go to sleep. Meanwhile, in the other tent…)_

Michelle: Good night.

_(The three of them go to sleep as well.)_

_(The next day, they pack up their tents, walk 20 miles, and then pitch up in another field.)_

Michelle: Goodnight.

Fairfax: Goodnight.

_(The six of them go to sleep. However, when they wake up, they are in for a surprise.…)_

_(Screaming)_

Michelle: Where have our clothes gone? And our tents?

Maria: They must have been stolen.

Michelle _(Sighs)_ We'll have to walk to the storeroom naked.

Fairfax: Are there no alternatives?

Michelle: Unfortunately not. Let's go.

_(They have breakfast, and then walk the 10 miles to reach the storeroom. They arrive by 8 o'clock at night.)_

Michelle: How are we going to hold the parts?

Fairfax: I have an idea, but it's a bit shameless.

Michelle: It doesn't matter as long as it works.

Fairfax: Well, since all three of you women are very… well endowed, one of you could go in, stuff the parts in her cleavage, and then get out and give some of the parts to the other two, who will stuff the parts in their cleavages, and we'll go back to the Resistance base, drop the parts off, than go home.

Michelle: Actually…that's a very good idea. Who wants to use that plan?

_(All of them put their hands up.)_

Michelle: It is agreed then. We need to send someone in. We can only send one person in. Before one of us goes in, we need to see who is the most suitable to go in to steal the parts. Who is the smallest here?

_(They all look at Maria)_

Michelle: Who is the lightest here?

_(They all look at Maria again.)_

Michelle: Who is the most athletic here?

_(They all look at Michelle)_

Michelle: Who here is the most flexible?

_(They all look at Michelle, again.)_

Michelle: Who has the largest breasts and cleavage?

_(All of them, apart from Michelle, say: "Michelle.")_

Michelle: Who, in your opinion, do you think will be the most suitable to go in?

_(All of them, apart from Michelle, say: "Michelle.")_

Michelle: I shall have to go in through this air vent. Help me up, please.

_(All five of the others grab hold of Michelle's bottom and lift her into the air vent. She crawls in, goes through the air vent system and enters the storeroom. She manages to stuff all of the parts into her cleavage, and then crawls back to the others.)_

Michelle: Here.

_(She scoops some of the parts out of her cleavage and hands them to Yvette and Maria.)_

Michelle: You chaps must go home, while we go to give the parts to the Resistance.

Fairfax: All right.

_(Yvette and Maria stuff it in their cleavages, and then all three of them run off, to the Resistance base. The men run in the same direction as the women, as the Resistance base is in the same direction as their houses.)_

_(The next day, after 15 miles of running…)_

Maria: There are two tents in this river!

Fairfax: And our clothes!

_(All six of them pick their tents and clothes up, and then put the clothes on.)_

Michelle: Right, off you go.

_(The men run off to their houses. The women go to the Resistance base. In the Café, at 9 o-clock…)_

Rene: The British airmen are back! Where are the waitresses?

Fairfax: _(Slowly)_ They…are…with…Michelle…who…has…taken…them…to…the… Resistance...base…to…give…some…parts…to…the…Resistance.

Rene: Oh! They are with Michelle, who has taken them to the Resistance base to give some parts to the Resistance!

Fairfax: Exactly.

_(Meanwhile, at the French Resistance base…)_

Michelle: Here are the parts, girls.

_(She shakes her massive breasts until all of the parts come out and fall on the floor. Yvette and Maria do the same with theirs.)_

Michelle: Thank you for carrying those parts. You may go home.

_(The waitresses walk to the café, and then go to bed. All of the members of the Resistance sort the parts, and then all of them go home.)_

_**Please review this story!**_


End file.
